Untitled Transformers/DC Universe Crossover
Transformers: New Beginnings is an Upcoming animated show to be created by Man of Action (who created Ben 10, Generator Rex and Ultimate Spider-Man) it will air on the HUB sometime in the near future. Each Autobot and Decepticon has been disigned to match their Generation 1 counterparts. The Show will also incorporate some elements from the Generation 1 series, The Unicron Trilogy, The Live-Action Continuity, and the IDW comics. Characters Autobots *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): Leader of the Autobots. He has the same appearance as seen in the Binder of Revelation. Transforms into a Long-Nose Red & Blue Semi-Truck & retains his trailer. *Bumblebee: Autobot Scout. Transforms into a Yellow Fiesta with Black Stripes, Robotic Appearance simular to his G1 counterpart. *Jazz: Optimus' Second-in-command, Transforms into a Porsche Cayman with G1 colors *Arcee: Autobot Intelligence Officer, retains her Pink Cybertronian Cruiser. *Prowl: Autobot Military Stratigest, turns into an Earth-style police car with G1 colors. *Hound: Autobot Navagator who specializes in creating holograms. Transforms into a green Jeep Wrangler. *Mirage: Autobot Spy whith cloaking technology, Transforms into a Blue 2006 Ford GT with white Stripes. *Wheeljack: Autobot Inventor, transforms into a Sports Muscle Car with G1 Colors. *Ratchet: Autobot Medical Officer who transforms into a Tokyo Ambulance Van with G1 colors. *Ironhide: Autobot Weapon Specialist who Transforms into a Crimson H2 Hummer. *Jetfire: Autobot Scientist who transforms into a Cybertronian Jetfighter with G1 colors. *Elita One: Optimus' Love interest who transforms Cybertronian Motorcycle *Cliffjumper: Bumblebee's split spark twin and Jazz's best friend, he transforms into a red Ford Fiesta. *Hot Shot: Autobot pyro technichian who transforms into a Audi TT, same as Armada. *Sideswipe: Autobot Combat Stratigest, who transforms into a Red Lamburgini with White Stripes. *Red Alert: Sideswipe's Split-spark twin who transforms into a Fire Chief Car with G1 colors. *Perceptor: Autobot Scientist who transforms into a Cybertronian Tank simular to his War for Cybertron counterpart. *Blurr: Autobot Speed Demon, who transforms into a Cyan Cybertronian Racer. *Trailbreaker: Autobot Warrior, who specializes with Energy Forcefields, and transforms into a Black SUV. *Omega Supreme: Autobot Guardian who transforms into the Ark. Dinobots *Grimlock: Leader of the Dinobots, transforms into a Mechanical Tyranosaurus *Swoop: Mechanical Pteranodon *Sulg: Mechanical Triceratops *Snarl: Mechanical Stegosaurus *Sludge: Mechanical Apatosaurus The Wreckers *Ultra Magnus - HEMT Truck with G1 colors *Springer - Apache Helicoptor with G1 colors *Rodimus - Sports Car with G1 colors *Kup - Chevorlet Truck with G1 colors *Chromia - Blue Motorcycle *Roadbuster - Green and White Race Car *Blaster - Red Music-Based SUV *Bulkhead - Green ATV Truck *Brawn - ATV Van with G1 colors *Warpath - Red M-1 Abrams Tank *Wreck-Gar - Junkion Motorcycle Aerialbots Autobot combiners that form Superion *Silverbolt *Air Raid *Breakaway *Slingshot *Skydive Decepticons *Megatron: Leader of the Decepticons. He has the same appearance as seen in Fall of Cybertron. Transforms into a Cybertronian Jet with G1 colors. *Shockwave: Megatron's emotionless Second-in-Command, Transforms into a Purple Cybertronian Jet fighter. *Soundwave: Decepticon Communications Officer, Who transforms into a Music-Based SUV with G1 Colors. *Starscream: Air Commander of the Decepticon Seekers, Transforms into a F-15 Eagle with G1 Colors *Slipstream: Decepticon seeker who transforms into a F-16 Falcon with Animated colors *Skywarp: Decepticon Prankster who teleports instantly. Transforms into a Black/Purple F-15 Eagle. *Thundercraker: Decepticon Mechanic who can create Sonic booms. Transforms into a Cyan F-15 Eagle. *Demolishor: Decepticon Weapon Specialist who Transforms into a Missle Carrier Tank with Armada Colors. *Blitzwing: Decepticon Triple-Changer who Transforms into a F-35 Lightning II and a M-1 Abrams Tank both with G1 colors. *Knock Out: Decepticon Medical Officer who transforms into a Sports Car simular to his Prime Appearance. *Blackout: Decepticon Spy, who transforms into a Navy MH-53 Helicopter. *Barricade: Decepticon Interrigator who transforms into a black Earth-Style police car. *Dreadwing: Decepticon Warrior who transforms into a Navy F-22 Raptor. *Lugnut: Decepticon Brute that turns into a Bomber Jet with Animated Colors. *Sideways: Decepticon Speed Demon who transforms into a Motorcycle with Armada colors. *Scourge: Decepticon Huntsman, who transforms into a Cybertronian Crusier. *Cyclonus: Decepticon Warrior, who turns into a Purple Cybertronian Jetfighter *Trypticon: Decepticon Guardian who transforms into the Nemesis. Insecticons *Sharpshot - Mechanical Stag Beetle *Hardshell - Mechanical Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle *Kickback - Mechanical Grasshopper Constructicons Decepticon combiners that form into Devastator *Scrapper *Mixmaster *Scavenger *Hightower *Long Haul *Bonecrusher Combaticons Decepticon combiners that form into Bruticus *Onslaught *Vortex *Blastoff *Brawl *Swindle Stunticons Decepticon Combiners that form into Menasor *Motormaster *Dead End *Breakdown *Wildrider *Drag Strip Voice Cast *Frank Welker - Megatron, Soundwave, Devastator *Johnny Yong Bosch - Bumblebee *Steven Blum - Starscream, Sludge *Gregg Berger - Grimlock, Trailbreaker *Judd Nelson - Rodimus *Joel Courtney - Spike Witwicky *Stephanie Sheh - Carly Miller, Chromia, Wheelie *Austin Rogers - Chip Chase, Slingshot *Khary Payton - Jazz, Long Haul *Kate Higgins - Arcee *Nolan North - Prowl, Demolishor, Breakdown, Slug *John DiMaggio - Wheeljack, Brawl, Lockdown, Snarl *Troy Baker - Jetfire, Blackout, Wild Rider, Hardshell *Rob Paulson - Hound, Powerglide *Chris Cox - Mirage, Astrotrain, Roadbuster *Jeffrey Combs - Ratchet *Fred Tatasciore - Trypticon, Sparkplug Whitwicky, Scourge, Metroplex *Josh Keaton - Cliffjumper, Hot Shot *Katie Sorcie - Elita-1 *Brian Bloom - Springer, Barricade *Daran Norris - Knock Out *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead, Omega Supreme, Dreadwing *James Arnold Taylor - Shockwave, Air Raid, Sideways, The Fallen *Laura Bailey - Slipstream, Drag Strip *Travis Willingham - Sideswipe, Superion, Red Alert, Scrapper *Tom Kenny - Swoop, Mixmaster, Trailbreaker *Crispin Freeman - Cyclonus, Silverbolt *Matthew Wood - Blitzwing, Scorponok *Graham McTavish - Thundercracker, Brawn *Xander Berkeley - Ultra Magnus, Onslaught *James Sie - Lugnut, Breakaway *John Moschitta, Jr. - Blurr *R. Lee Ermey - Kup *Diedrich Bader - Ironhide, Scavenger, Vortex *Dee Bradley Baker - Skywarp, Hightower, Menasor, Swindle *Bill Faggerblakke - Warpath, Bonecrusher *Bumper Robinson - Kickback, Dead End, Rumble, Frenzy *Alexander Polinsky - Sharpshot, Skydive *Tom Kane - Perceptor, Blastoff *Phil LaMarr - Bruticus, Blaster *Andrew W.K. - Wreck-Gar *Clancy Brown - Unicron, Motormaster Category:Transformers series Category:TV Animation Category:Shows on the Hub Category:Hasbro Category:American Anime Shows